


Echo

by natblue_author



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblue_author/pseuds/natblue_author
Summary: The order I'd gotten was direct, precise. An order that made room for no exceptions. I turned my head slowly, my gaze following his determined walk as he turned a corner. I did not forget, neither did I regret my choices, even though I had once and for all become one with the subtle dark masses and a shattered echo of what I once were, and what I'd once tried to be.





	Echo

The human man with the blond, nearly glowing hair was standing in a pitch-black alleyway. I had been searching for him for some time now. Slowly traced his steps through the country in what seemed to be months. But what do I know, really? It could have been years, eons, or simply a couple of hours. To me, time is irrelevant. Time is a force of nature I abhor, but nevertheless, must give in to.

The human moved, and I quickly hid myself in the shadows, made myself one with the darkness that you fragile humans despise. He passed, merely inches away from me. Close enough for me to touch him, to divulge myself to him if I'd wanted to. To pull my fingers through that soft, fair hair of his. I didn't.

Over my journeys following him I had gotten myself used to his always flustered complexion, the reluctant way that he would meet strangers' gazes with his own pale eyes and the blatant way he sounded when he spoke in that voice that made me think of waves crashing into ships when there were still land unknown to man.

I turned my head slowly, my gaze following his determined walk as he turned a corner and disappeared. I lowered my head, contemplating my options.

I had never anticipated for such a human to exist. The complacent way that he would grin when seeking out the spectacular in the ordinary. The way he appreciated all the small perks in life; leaves spiraling down from their trees, creating colorful tornadoes in the otherwise gray streets; calm raindrops falling down like the tears of angels in a forgotten world, now unknown to human kind. It was nearly enough to encourage me to spare him. To spare a glimpse of a future that the deteriorating world you humans live in so desperately need.

The order I'd gotten was direct, precise. An order that made room for no exceptions. It was necessitate, what I was about to do. It was right, it was life. It was…

It was something I could not bring myself to execute. It was the one and only task I would refuse to perform.

At long last I let him go. I enabled him to lead a life in a world made of the shards of a broken mirror. His life, apparently, being the reflection of what a future could offer to all of us. I did not forget, neither did I regret my choices, even though I had once and for all become one with the subtle dark masses and a shattered echo of what I once were, and what I'd once tried to be.


End file.
